


Authority

by sheeeb



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, Masochism, Mind Control, Ruvik kinda gets off on this but its subtle, Sadism, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sharing a Body, Stabbing, Torture, Uhh idk what else to tag, probably totally ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeeb/pseuds/sheeeb
Summary: Ruvik has his ways to stay in control.





	Authority

"Calm down, we have to do this so we don't stick out like a sore thumb." 

He weighs the hair dye box in his hand, glancing over the name; Natural dark brown, and shifts his eyes back up to his dirtied reflection, his _stolen_ reflection. Thin face, mottled with lightening bruises, pallid, fluffy hair, and watery, puppy-like eyes, pupils constricted in fear. 

"I can't go looking like this if I'm to continue my.. research. It's good to have change." Shaky hands twirl a single short strand before ripping open the box and retrieving the contents. 

' _Change. change. change, change..._ '

The mantra passes through their shared subconscious, Leslie taking the rare chance to actually talk, though it only comes out as a nervous parroting. Their hands tremble harder than before, not of Ruvik's own doing. Expressions contort back and forth between cool indifference and unbridled terror. 

Ruvik, of course, was anticipating this. Being holed up in a lab, mulling over his work, his host, for weeks, months, however long his brain was the mainframe for STEM, he knew that he would have trouble controlling his new body, his split psyche, into obeying. He just didn't realize it would be this irritating. Leslie's anxieties and distrust made it hard to do anything, he was constantly battling to keep bodily control. 

Leslie succeeded again today. Ruvik was forcefully pushed back into inky blackness, eyes blurred and body numb as he quickly found that he was no longer in control. He let out a loud, exasperated grunt as Leslie took over, hurriedly slamming the hair dye bottle and the rest of the contents off of the counter before sprinting out of the bathroom, bee-lining straight to the front door of their abandoned apartment. Thin fingers grapple the handle, pulling and twisting, but to no avail. Ruvik made sure to bolt it, even going to a hardware store to grab extra locks. 

He struggled, and succeeded to worm his way back in control just as Leslie swiveled his eyes toward the far window in the room.

"Scalpel." He spit. It didn't sound threatening in Leslie's soft voice, but a shriek still rattled their head. 

' _No! No! No! nonononono..!_ '

Their body was wracked with petrified trembles as Leslie gripped onto the last function he had before Ruvik shoved him far back into their subconscious, forcefully shutting him up for the moment. He stalked with an irritated stomp over to a small duffel and dug through its contents before gripping the small instrument case and throwing the top off, seizing the sharp blade. 

Murky murmurs swam through his mind, insistent, trying to form screams but failing. Ruvik stripped off their clothes, a few sizes too big and already dirtied with grime and blood. Steadying the blade, he plunged it through a space in their upper torso while simultaneously releasing his mental grip on Leslie, letting him feel everything. A shrill yelp threatened to slip past their lips, but Ruvik pressed them into a thin line and let their eyelashes flutter as blistering pain diffused from the stab wound and pooled into their lower abdomen. Leslie sobbed and snivelled. Dark blood dripped off of the blade and stained the almost translucent skin as it dribbled down their thigh. Ruvik removed the scalpel from the wound, swiveling their body before thrusting it again into their upper buttocks and twisting. 

' _Hurts! Stop! Hurts! Please! Stop hurts stop hurtsstopstop!_ '

Thick tears dribbled down their cheeks and spilled off their chin. Ruvik pulled the corner of their lip up into a small sneer, relishing in the the sharp twinge and the hot liquid almost squirting out as he yanked the scalpel out again. His head was pounding, Leslie screeching in pain inside from the mutilation. 

He slammed the scalpel into their upper arm and sliced fervently, over and over, blood pooling into the crook of their arm and dripping off their elbow as it spattered to the filthy floor. Warmth crept its way into his chest and down into his lower regions.

"Say my name," Ruvik groaned. He maneuvered the scalpel down to their thigh, right above the knee, threatening to puncture the skin. 

Leslie continued his whimpering, wracking sobs throughout their psyche.

" _Say it._ " The blade poked at their thin skin, a tiny bead of dark blood pooling at the tip. The nail of their pointer finger scraped at the drying scabs from a previous torturous episode.

' _Ruvik!_ '

He hummed softly. "Not good enough. _Louder._ " The sharp pain of the scalpel scraping bone as he shoved the bloodied blade in actually let a hitched yell loose through their lips. 

' _Ruvik! Ruvik! Stop Ruvik please stop stop Ruvik Ruvik Ruvik!_ '

"Who does this body belong to?" He pulled the scalpel out of the wound and sliced fresh slits through the old scabs already on their thigh, bitter pain blooming throughout.

' _Ruvik!_ '

"Do you have _any_ reason to be trying to control it?" another, shallow, stab.

' _N-no! imsorryimsorryimsorryplease!_ '

He quickly maneuvered the blade under to the squishy skin of their jaw, knuckles smearing deep crimson. 

"You do this again, I'll put you out for weeks. Put you in control. make you _really_ feel it." 

More horrified sobs before Leslie let himself fade back into the blackness, sufficiently shutting himself up to avoid more self mutilation at the hands of his captor.  
At the silence, Ruvik let the soaked scalpel slide out of his hands and clatter on the floor. He limped back into the bathroom and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, messily wiping the blood off of their skin and putting pressure on the deeper traumas he inflicted. He'd have to fully bandage the damage later. 

"Good boy. Let's get this hair out of the way now. We've got a big week ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a really long time since I've written something (like 2013 'w';;) so this is definitely rusty! just a small drabble i wrote quickly o x o Still, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> this is technically a "gift" for my friend who wanted to see how I wrote, shoutouts to Alice!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry Leslie my precious baby orz


End file.
